ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Original Omnitrix
The Omnitrix, is short for Omnimatrix, is an alien level 12 device which is attached to Ben's wrist in the actual series, and is the device that the series revolves around. Created by Azmuth, the Omnitrix was intended to allow beings to experience life as other species in order to make peace in the universe. According to Vilgax, the Omnitrix is supposed to be the ultimate weapon It was detroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2, and it was replaced by the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix is main protagonist an she was evil brother Ultimatrix. She only survived after her body was destroyed. She was replaced with Azmuth's Ultimatrix, King Julien's Ultimizer and King Julien, Mirin, Himesaki and Kowalski's RE-Mode. Tony 10 Abilities Modes Active mode The default mode for the Omnitrix which means it can be used and that it has recharged. Actual usage time is unknown (between ten and twenty minutes, most commonly ten) and can time out at inopportune moments. Seems to time out faster the more it's taxed by activities such as fighting. However if regular time is tampered with, Ben can't turn back. (Ditto, for example, isn't allowed to revert, or let Ben transform multiple times.) After the Omnitrix was recalibrated, the symbols on the aliens were also this color, and located on their chests (Dwayne McDuffie said this was because it signified the Omnitrix was working properly). Recharge Mode Because the Omnitrix doesn't actually need energy to function, it could be that the fail-safe built into the device comes with a "wait time" that is just as unpredictable as the time that the Omnitrix remains active. Hence, the "recharge" could be a misconception on Ben's part. This has yet to be confirmed though. The Omnitrix has, on occasion, instantly recharged to protect its user from direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11 and then when Ghostfreak, who'd escaped the Omnitrix at the time, tried to possess Ben. Both times, despite just timing out moments earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when Ben's life is put in direct threat. RE-Mode The RE-Mode (also known as Re-Evolve Mode) is Ultimizer's activation evolution program. It returns into new form and new aliens which is caused reprograming fused old aliens DNA into different alien. Features *The Omnitrix's main function is that it acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream, Azmuth's DNA database on Primus. By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrites the wearer's DNA on a quantum level and transforms them into one of the 1,000,903 (Originally 1,000,900 but Ben added 3),other species in the Codon Stream (excluding the wearer's species). In order for the host to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *It has two known display modes: **The mode seen in the original series provides a black silhouette of the desired alien. **The mode the re-calibrated form uses provides a dark-green hologram of the alien. **Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that by changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display can be used in either one of the Omnitrix's forms. *In the original form, the Omnitrix could adapt the clothing of the wearer to suit the selected alien form. Ben lost this function in Ben 10: Alien Force because the Omnitrix re-calibrated. Now, nanomachines break them down and store them until his transformation ends. *The Omnitrix also alters its shape and size to accommodate the wearer's size. **When the user is transformed, a button with the Omnitrix symbol on it appears on the chest which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. The symbol is actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. *When the Omnitrix is locked to a certain set of aliens, new aliens can be unlocked through contact with a member of that species. This simply unlocks the DNA in the Codon Stream, although the Omnitrix also has the capability to capture new DNA. *When near its creator Azmuth, it has been shown to pin-point the direction to reach him by turning its dial. *Has Artificial Intelligence (AI). *If someone tries to tamper with it against the host's will, it creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Can read the mind of the wearer and transforms he/she into the alien it thinks is right for the situation when activated. *Can repair genetic damage to any lifeforms' DNA. It used this feature to repair the Highbreeds' DNA by fusing DNA from several alien species within the Omnitrix with the High-breed's DNA. *It can reset itself, giving the wielder access to 10 different aliens, and other aliens gained through DNA Scraping are locked again. *Can show a database image of all aliens available at the time, or show a database image of aliens that escaped the Omnitrix. *Can create a map hologram, which is similar to the one in Plumber badges. *Has a 2-way communication system with Plumber badges. *Universal Translator (translates alien languages and writing to the wearer's language). Dwayne McDuffie confirms that Ben learned how to activate it, thus explaining how he could read Vulkanus' paper in "Inferno". This presumably also explains how so many aliens seem to be able to speak English upon first meeting them (unless the majority of alien species already speak English). *Can teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. (Which Azmuth has demonstrated in order for him to get around) *There is a particular method used to safely remove the Omnitrix, and Ben used it in The Final Battle: Part 1. It involves a code that the wearer of the Omnitrix tells it with voice activation. (Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 Release Coupling 0) *During reconstitution (transformation) all information on the alien is dumped into the user's mind. *When suffering from EM interference, the Omnitrix can cause unintentional transformations, and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. This is how the Tiffin was unintentionally sending signals that caused the Omnitrix to malfunction. *King Julien create the codes RE-Mode Systerm 001 to form new Ultimizer RE-Mode and Himesaki Orie using programed DNA to place the Ultimizer. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Site's Infos Mad 10 In Mad 10, Mad recives the Omnitrix in Appoplexian with an Omnitrix, Part 1 with only 10 accessable aliens: #*Ripjaws #*Heatblast #*Nanomech #*Chromastone #*Ditto #*Diamondhead #*ChamAlien #*Wildvine #*XLR8 #*Brainstorm He will unlock more in the future. Prototype Azmuth Created a sample Omnitrix, and accidently sent it to Earth, and Courtney found it. It only has Ben's Orignal alien's, Like Fourarms, Wildmutt and Ghostfreak. Alternate Omnitrix The Alternate Omnitrix worn by Ben's alternate version Ken, it's features and functions are pretty much the same. Nightmare Mode The Nightmare Mode can be created/accessed by Zombozo and Ghostfreak only. It makes Ben's aliens look evil. Ken 10 Cryptomatrix Ken's Cryptomatrix is created by Azmuth and his cousin, Acu. It has 10 aliens both old and new. For more info, go to Kenny Tennyson. Courtnatrix The Coutrnatrix was created by Azmuth after Counrtney's first Omnitrix was destroyed. Her Omnitrix sign is sink, and so is her Omnitrix. Omimatrix Omimatrix is a minor of Omnitrix, which releases DNA out into Ben's body and has new aliens like Angelhands. Ultratrix Ultratrix is created by Acu only. It creates side-effects to aliens turning Omnitrix's aliens in Ultimate Aliens. This Ultratrix also unlocks DNAs from stream of Primus instantly in dramatic or hazardous times. Polytrix The Polytrix is a similar device to the Omnitrix but made by the Cerebrocrustecean Zynon Cripton. It looks like the recalibrated Omnitrix, but with the holograms of the aliens it shows also floating pages about the powers, species and planet of the alien. It can contain up to 50 aliens and it can also upgrade the aliens. It is attached to Simien, an Arachnichimp. It's forms aren't in the Omnitrix and its recalibrations because Azmuth didn't take DNA samples from Alpha Solaranlage because it was out of the Milky Way at that time when he took DNA Fusiontrix The Fusiontrix looks exactly like the alien force Omnitrix except it has a Black band with green lines. It is used by Glen in the Glen 10 series. The Fusiontrix contains 10 aliens fused from some of the original Ben 10 aliens. Infimatrix Infimatrix is an alien device that looks like the Ultimatrix but is blue with purple lines and made by a Cerebrocrustacean named Caliston.It's alien holograms look like the Omnitrix's.It contains 72 aliens but gain more DNA for more aliens. Omnimatrix Stan names it this in the 1st episode after hearing it is called the Omnimatrix. Looks sort of like a plumber's ship but with a dial and doesn't have a green part in the middle. It shows holograms. Infinitrix An advanced version of the Omnitrix with the DNA of Aliens outside our own Galaxy. Ultimizer King Julien built new Omnitrix's body. He finally figure out and using new powerful Ultimizer to transform into new alien. Ultimizer 2nd Version After the Ultimizer was damaged by Albedo. Thanks to Mirin brainstorm, Kowalski activate the Ultimizer reprogram DNA and Himesaki built new program DNA. King Julien create the code to unlock reprogram mode. Maurice using DNA Chip to evolve into evolved version. King Julien has new ten aliens and appearance similar. It main appearance of Beyond of Ultimizer. Omnimatrix 10,000 The new model made by Azmuth in Ben 10,000 How It All Started.It gives Ben 10,000 the ability to become Ultimate Ben.In Ultimate Ben he gains the alien's ability not their form also. HoverTrix The Trix created by Hover Mike in Ray 10. In the first season is a watch, but in the second season is more like a remote. Backpack When an experement goes wrong a backpack can talk and change people into aliens because of the Omnitrix. Category:Gear&Etc. Category:Devices Category:Aliens Category:Weapons Category:Omnitrixes Category:Galvan Technology Category:Finn 10